Un nuevo mundo
by natsueskarlet
Summary: Las eras van y vienen pero siempre hay algo que las hace grandes , y estos magos , ella , me hacen querer vivir.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I: despertar**

Dolor esa era la palabra que definía perfectamente su estado temblaba sudaba y poco a poco perdía la conciencia, pero no podía caer no ahora el la necesitaba y ella daría su vida por estar ahí.

La joven veía al líder de tártaro ser envestido con tal poder que parecía que el mundo se partiría, había fuego, hielo, rayo, viento pero nada lograba dañarlo.

Savia que para su peli rosa compañero era difícil seguir luchando la fatiga las heridas y la pérdida de sangre lo tenían al borde del colapso solo la rabia de ver a su padre caer mantenía el fuego de su interior ardiendo, literalmente.

Jamás avía visto a sus compañeros así, por primera vez sintió el sofocante calor de las llamas de natsu, sintió su columna crisparse ante la gélida aura de gray, incluso Wendy q hasta parecía mayor hacia difícil respirar por la cantidad de aire q dejaba, ella fue clara solo lo mínimo quedara así q cada respiro cuenta.

Sintió su estomago encogerse se sentía tan inútil una carga tener q ser defendida cuando debía ayudar.

Si solo pudiera hacer algo –sintió las cálidas lagrimas deslizándose –si solo tuviese más poder más fuerza…. Lo siento de verdad lo siento.

Una vos sonó en su mente deteniendo sus pensamientos no supo de donde vino ni que significaba pero le helo lo más profundo de su ser "libérame y todo terminara "que había sido eso no lo entendía hasta que otra vez la vos sonó mas fuerte aun "llámalos y diles que el sol debe despertar " llamarlos?, A quienes?, Para qué? Antes de seguir con sus cavilaciones un ardor se produjo en sus manos dirigió su vista y vio como sus llaves estaban ardiendo no eran doradas eran rojas igual a metal fundido, se asusto intento llamarlos pero nada pasaba tenía miedo estaba llorando y grito.

AYUDAAAAA¡ -Lucy no podía soltar sus llaves estaban adheridas a su mano.

PERO QUE DEM…?- un joven peli rosa corrió hacia ella seguido de sus compañeros su estado era lamentable, había cortes golpes moretones y sangre pero aun así corrieron a auxiliar a la maga celestial.

Lucy que pasa que tienes – la joven trataba de hablar pero le era imposible, estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Lucy se despertó de golpe, el lugar en el que se encontraba le resulto extraño y a la vez conocido parecía una especie de castillo con columnas altas y completamente blanco, se levanto como pudo y camino tratando de encontrar a alguno de sus amigos tenía que llegar a ellos pero, donde estaba?

Estas en el palacio del rey astral jovencita—Lucy se giro y encontró a un anciano junto a una columna – y antes de que preguntes soy un espíritu celestial, tensai para ser exactos guardián del tiempo.

Que hago aquí? porque está usted aquí? acaso usted me trajo a este lugar – Lucy trataba de sonar dura pero su vos temblaba… fue un logro no tartamudear.

Bueno veras niña – el anciano se acerco y la heartfilia podo notar mejor su apariencia, era en definitiva un anciano de cabello blanco largo y alborotado rostro duro y serio con extrañas marcas que comenzaban de sus ojos – estoy aquí porque esta era está a punto de acabar – Lucy miro horrorizada al anciano.

De que está hablando, como que terminar – necesitaba respuestas y ya.

Pues eso niña esta era acabara con la resurrección de E.N.D , Esta era será dominada por los demonios y acabara así de simple – Lucy sintió sus lagrimas a pesar de lo loco de la situación ella creía en ese anciano sin dudar.

Pero hay algo que puedes hacer – lo miro con interés – tu eres una maga celestial y la poseedora de las llaves doradas tu puedes detener esto pero a un alto costo.

Cual- el anciano se sorprendió ella no dudaba y eso lo hiso sonreír en cierto modo le recordaba a el –dígame que tengo que hacer.

El anciano suspiro – deberás firmar un contrato con el padre de todas las constelaciones – ella no lo interrumpió y el vio las dudas en su mirada bueno ya habría tiempo para eso luego- un pacto de vida y alma .

Qué es eso? – debía preguntarlo esto era demasiado confuso

Es un pacto que va mas allá de invocar un espíritu con una llave ya que sera tu vida la que atara al espíritu a tú plano y tú alma será la energía de la que se alimente.

Lucy estaba sorprendida ese tipo de contrato significaba un vinculo irrompible pero no tenía nada que perder según lo que entendía hasta ese punto debía detener a mard gear y a END

Acepto hare lo que sea para proteger a las personas que amo-no hubo dudas en su respuesta.

El anciano sonrió – bien ahora regresa a tu realidad todo lo que debes saber llegara a ti en cuanto despiertes - el anciano se acerco y le extendió una llave .

Pensé que no necesitaba una llave para hacer el contrato – Lucy miraba confundida la llave, era blanca como el hueso y muy grande tenía una especie de adorno un tanto extraña como una espiral con un pico – es extraña

Esta – dijo depositando la llave en la mano de la rubia – es mi llave, cuando tengas dudas llámame y yo iré a ti niña -la chica asintió con un cabeceo .

Gracias - la chica le sonrió – oh cierto mi nombre es –

Lo sé, Lucy heartfilia- la chica empezó a ver como todo se distorsionaba a su alrededor –el mío es jiraiya – la chica vio todo volverse oscuro

El anciano suspiro -ojala el tome las cosas con calma esta vez , después de todo no podía estar tan enojado o sí? –se quedo viendo el techo antes de echarse a llorar – maldición ,por que a mí?.

Lucy reacciona por favor- natsu estaba llorando mientras tenia a Lucy en brazos .

Tranquilo idiota deja que Wendy la revise – un chico pelinegro estaba a su lado mientras una niña se inclinaba a revisarla pero sus acciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando la rubia despertó de golpe

Lucy-san qué bueno que – la joven no pudo continuar pues la rubia se levanto de golpe

No hay tiempo que perder todos háganse atrás de mi – la chica sostuvo sus llaves frente a ella

Lucy de que hablas? –erza se acerco

Solo háganlo por favor erza – la pelirroja dudo pero luego tomo a natsu Wendy y grey y se posiciono detrás de Lucy

Oh constelaciones doradas yo Lucy heartfilia los llamo ante mí, hijos del sol venid y romped las ataduras del sol - todos estaban sorprendidos las doce constelaciones estaban frente a Lucy materializándose lentamente –yo que poseo el contrato con el todo y la nada revoco su responsabilidad de carceleros y me convierto en la prisión del ser único -las constelaciones veían con tristeza a su ama jurar lealtad con su padre ,querían impedirlo pero no estaba en sus manos - DESPIERTA Y DESTRUYE A LOS ENEMIGOS DE TU MAESTRA…

Lo siguiente que los magos de fairy tail vieron los sorprendió, un círculo mágico apareció del suelo a unos 30 metros de donde se encontraban los espíritus pero su asombro fue mayor al ver surgir una persona completamente encadenada amordazada y vendada del mismo círculo.

Yo Aries el carnero que abre las puertas rompo mi cadena.

Yo tauro el que forja las ataduras rompo mi cadena .

Nosotros géminis los que dormimos tu mente rómpenos nuestro contrato.

Yo cáncer el que corta tus sueños rompo mi contrato.

Yo leo el que ciega tu vista rompo mi contrato .

Yo virgo la que ajusta los grilletes rompo mi cadena.

Yo libra la que sella tus brazos rompo mi cadena.

Yo escorpio el que sepulta tu existencia rompo mi contrato.

Yo sagitario el que cella los sonidos rompo mi contrato .

Yo capricornio el que devora tus recuerdos rompo mi cadena.

Yo acuario la que inunda tus sentidos rompo mi contrato.

Nosotros piscis que dormimos al sol ahora rompemos nuestra cadena.

Lo siguiente que paso fue un acto maravilloso para todos los que estaban ahí cada vez que un espíritu terminaba su parte se posicionaba alrededor del circulo con cada uno el hombre empezaba a moverse mientas todo lo que lo ataba se desvanecía, finalmente revelando a un joven completamente desnudo de unos 18-20 años alto, con un cuerpo definido cada musculo en su lugar piel morena y un rostro serio con extrañas marcas en sus mejillas.

Qué rayos es eso- fiel a su costumbre natsu hablo por el grupo sin nada de tacto pero logro despertar a todos del trance.

No lo sé pero ese tipo es peligroso – erza savia q ese tipo podía causar mucho daño en combate pero algo le decía q jamás la lastimaría como si ya lo conociera.

Que quieres decir? es solo un tipo tal vez de tu edad más o menos- gray pregunto en vos baja.

Mira su cuerpo- erza se giro para verlos pero se sonrojo al ver las miradas divertidas de natsu y gray incluso Wendy parecía debatirse entre reír o sonrojarse- no me refiero a eso , verán los músculos de ese tipo se contraen hasta con solo respirar eso solo significa una cosa –volteo su mirada al rubio q estaba tras ella –ese cuerpo fue hecho para usarcé en batalla con suma brutalidad.

Lucy miraba al espíritu frente a ella la asustaba pero a la vez imponía, su sola presencia era sinónimo de respeto ,paro sus pensamientos al ver como avanzaba entre los demás espíritus dorados los que se inclinaban al verlo pasar era simplemente impactante ver como esos espíritus los más poderosos parecían temerle al sujeto el cual avanzaba hacia ella con los ojos cerrados , incluso acuario la q pensó no vería jamás se veía tan sumisa.

El joven avanzaba a paso quedo mientras un humo cubría su cuerpo el mismo que fue formando ropas comenzando con unas botas que le recordaron a las de gazille, después un pantalón de color negro ,una camisa de mangas largas abrazaba su cuerpo y por ultimo una especie de túnica blanca , el joven estaba a escasos dos pasos de ella ,en ese momento se detuvo y se arrodillo ante ella.

Lucy estaba sorprendida, el joven levanto su rostro y abrió lentamente sus ojos revelando unos zafiros azules tan profundos como el más vasto océano eso sumado a su rubia cabellera se le antojo sublime ahora entendía por qué el nombre de sol, su presencia cálida lo imponente de su mirada, el joven fue hecho para ese título.

Quienes son los enemigos que he de destruir- la vos del joven era grave poderosa y cálida –quienes son los que amenazan la vida de mi señora.

Lucy veía al rubio frente a ella acaso escucho bien el la llamo su señora, la chica reacciono y de sus labios surgió la pregunta mas coherente en esa situación – quien eres?

Cuanto he dormido, no lo sé aun pero es una grata sorpresa ver a uno de mi raza después de tanto tiempo y mejor aun ser invocado por ella – el joven rubio respiro profundamente mientras su mente trabajaba a velocidades inhumanas para recobrar sus recuerdos – supongo q ahora debo hablar con ella- se detuvo por un segundo mientras los olores inundaban su nariz – porque siento su olor?- el rubio se pregunto a sí mismo – supongo que el corazón no olvida lo q la mente sí.

Camino hacia mi nueva maestra , opto por evitar la desnudes en frente de ella y me visto ,avanzo lo más cerca q me puedo permitir y me arrodillo ,por fin veo su rostro y esa paz q sentí cuando lo vi a él me invade, claro, ella es real y el solo era un recuerdo en mi mente.

Quienes son los enemigos que he de destruir- trate de sonar fuerte mientras los recuerdos y la nostalgia se iban –quienes son los que amenazan la vida de mi señora- estaba listo para la batalla solo necesitaba su orden y yo haría arder el mundo por complacerla sobre todo a ella, por kami se sentían tan iguales – vi mover sus labios solo para escuchar la misma pregunta de siempre.

Quién soy? Esa pregunta la escuche muchas veces en infinidad de bocas al final la respuesta nunca les convenció…. Soy la nada y el todo el principio y el fin.

pero aun en el fondo savia que eso era mentira solo era un joven asustado que tenía más miedo de despertar que de dormir eternamente miedo a recordar lo q perdí , eh vagado durante milenios eh visto el nacimiento de las eras y también su fin siempre buscándola, esperando verla reír de nuevo o ver mi reflejo en sus lentes cada vez q la miraba a los ojos , yo no pedí esto este poder esta existencia ,mas aun así me fue dada por el capricho de aquel al que todos llaman kami ahora siglos después de haber sellado mi existencia me encontraba frente a una joven, mi nueva señora para ser mas exactos ,que podía decirle sin que lo tomara como una locura.

Mi nombre es uzumaki naruto- la observe mirarme entre expectante y temerosa – yo soy el creador de los espíritus estelares – miro a los espíritus detrás mío por unos momentos – y su guardián por el resto de sus días.


	2. el poder del rey

Primero que nada ni Naruto ni fairy tail me pertenecen ni lo que sus series representan dicho esto comencemos

Bueno hoolllaaa gente quiero agradecer los reviews de verdad lo agradezco y ahora estoy más decidido a terminar mi historia

A por cierto no habrá harem un poco de romance con varias chicas pero nada más bueno ahora si os dejo el capitulo

**Capítulo II: el poder del rey**

Es en serio?- Lucy hablo.

Completamente mi señora- la respuesta del rubio fue contundente-pero podemos dejar las preguntas para después creo q hay algo q resolver antes.

Naruto se giro hacia el líder de tártaros con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

Ne enemigo-san te molestaría responderme una pregunta?-naruto caminava en dirección al pelinegro.

Era en serio? Eso era lo q se le ocurría decir a ese tipo-erza no podía creer lo q oía el joven prácticamente parecía divertido con el enemigo frente a el.

Cual sería ese humano –mard gear sonrió al joven.

Dime como prefieres morir?-pregunto con sus ojos teñidos de rojo y la sonrisa más oscura q un rostro podía tener.

Los demonios en su mayoría son seres crueles, adictos al dolor a provocar pesar y tristeza, son seres q no poseen remordimientos que no se detienen ante nada por conseguir lo que quieren, cuando su objetivo esta ante ellos son capaces de ejecutar los más viles torturas físicas y mentales sin importarles genero edad o condición de su víctima ;los demonios son la encarnación del miedo por eso es q en este momento Mard Gear el líder de tártaros se encontraba confuso. En toda su existencia el jamás sintió el miedo y ahora frente a este joven experimentaba el más bajo terror.

No era su físico ni su vos ni el hecho del poder –desconocido para el- que desprendía ,no nada de eso, era el aura a su alrededor era oscura fría y eso le provocó miedo desde lo profundo de sus ser.

Valientes palabras para un humano –el era el líder de tártaro. No sucumbiría al miedo frente a un simple humano.

Humano? Si, se podría decir –Mard Gear contuvo el aliento cuando sintió el cálido aliento en su cuello.

Haciendo uso de su formidable velocidad el líder de tártaro se alejo del rubio y levanto sus manos preparando su ataque .

Yo no lo haría si fuera tu-Naruto caminaba lentamente hacia Mard Gear –en estos momentos eres igual a una liebre atacando a un zorro (no me resistí -.-).

Memento Mori – Mard Gear lanzó su ataque y sonrió al ver la niebla envolver el cuerpo del humano molesto –muere asqueroso insecto.

Eso es todo?-le niebla se disipó mostrando a un Naruto de brazos cruzados- esperaba más de un demonio ,pero después de los nueve los demás son como cucarachas ante mis ojos –Naruto avanzó lentamente hacia su enemigo mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a destilar una energía roja.

Maldito- un aura envolvió el cuerpo de mard gear transformándolo en su forma etherias- te hare pedazos.

El impacto del golpe fue brutal ,Mard Gear desato su poder contra el cuerpo del rubio ,golpeado su rostro lo hiso retroceder y empezó su ataque lanzando una patada a sus tobillos lo q lo hiso desvalancearce inmediatamente giro e impacto su puño en la mejilla del rubio haciendo q se elevara varios metros solo para ser recibido por una andanada de golpes en el cuerpo entero.

Debemos ayudarlo si sigue así ese tipo lo matara -Lucy veía como su nuevo aliado era golpeado brutalmente- chicos debemos atacar.

Bien ya me estaba aburriendo de solo ver-gray comenzó a correr en dirección a la pelea.

Eh capitán calzoncillos no te adelantes esta también es mi pelea –Natsu seguía a Gray cuando capricornio y leo se interpusieron.

Lamento esto natsu san pero no puedo dejar q intervenga –capricornio hablo lo más serio q pudo.

Qué rayos hacen –Erza sostenía a natsu de su bufanda casi asfixiándolo –el necesita ayuda.

Leo capricornio que hacen-Lucy camino hacia sus espíritus.

Errrzaaa aa aiire aire por favorrr errrza-sama- un natsu completamente verde daba palmaditas en el pie de erza tratando de q soltase su mortal agarre.

Lo siento Lucy pero son ordenes de nuestro padre- loky estaba extrañamente serio dado su personalidad.

Ordenes? De q hablan-gray pregunto por todos –acaso no ven la paliza q le están dando.

Aireeee por favor – natsu quería llorar diablos muerto por la bufanda de su padre que patético.

Apártense o los quitaremos de en medio por la fuera –Erza sostuvo a loki por su camisa después de soltar a natsu quien por seguridad se ato su bufanda en la cintura.

Padre nos ordeno mantener alejada a Lucy de la batalla -Capricornio y lokY compartieron una sonrisa-además preocuparse es inútil desde q padre apareció nuestra victoria estaba decidida.

BOOOOMMMMMMM

Como una respuesta a las dudas de los magos el sonido de una explosión resonó por todo el lugar. Arriba de ellos pudieron observar como un Naruto completamente ileso sostenía el cuerpo humeante de Mard Gear q había vuelto a la normalidad.

Ridículo-el rubio apretaba la garganta del demonio con fuerza – con este patético nivel de fuerza te haces llamar un demonio?

Te mostrare lo que es un demonio de verdad – Naruto con su mano libre sujeto la muñeca del brazo derecho del pelinegro –quitándote cada parte de tu cuerpo.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh-el sonido repugnante de piel y articulaciones arrancándose de golpe fue silenciado por el grito del líder de tártaro-maldito como te atreves yo soy el demonio más poderoso del libro de zeref –la agonía en la vos del tipo contradecía la furia de su mirada

Y aun así aquí estas respirando con dificultad y sin un brazo –el rubio sonreía infantilmente-sabes no me gusta esa mirada –levantando su mano Naruto acerco sus dedos al rostro de Mard Gear.

Los magos veían con horror como el enemigo insuperable q hasta hace poco los tenia acorralado era reducido como si de un simple civil se tratase como si su horror fuera poco observaron como el rubio reía mientras era golpeado en el rostro- por el brazo q aun conservaba Mard Gear –y sacaba lenta mente los ojos del hombre de sus cavidades.

No no NO NO NO –Lucy fue la primera en romper el silencio –detente por favor ya no mas .su grito resonó hasta los oídos del rubio.

Vaya has tenido suerte parece q mi ama no tolera estos actos- soltando su agarre Naruto deja caer el moribundo cuerpo al suelo –supongo q me excedí un poco –termino para sí mismo viendo el terror en los rostros de los magos .sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe al fijar la vista en la pelirroja q lo veía fijamente

No puede ser no puede ser ella –el rubio elevo la mirada al cielo –te burlas de mi? eh? acaso no lo has hecho lo suficiente?

Dios mío lo ha matado –Wendy tenia lagrimas en los ojos mientras veía el cuerpo del rey del hades.

No –descendiendo lentamente del cielo vieron la figura del rubio-solo esta inconsciente por el shock.

Qué crees que haces bastardo-natsu ardía de rabia literalmente .

Que hago? Creo q es obvio solo me deshago de mi enemi-el rubio se detuvo de golpe al sentir un golpe en su mejilla mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a Lucy con el brazo extendido.

No me importa si eres el padre de las constelaciones o lo q seas nada te da derecho a tratar así a un enemigo-por primera vez todos fueron testigos de la ira de Lucy-dijiste q era tu maestra así q eso te hace parte de fairy tail y nosotros jamás haríamos algo así esto no se repetirá está claro Naruto?

Los espíritus estaban asombrados , su ama era el ser mas bondadoso q habían tenido como invocador y sin embargo se veía tan imponente , por si su sorpresa fuera poca lo q vino después era en palabras de los espíritus asombroso.

Lo siento Lucy sama pido disculpas por mis acciones prometo jamás se repetirá –inclinando su rostro y con una rodilla en el suelo Naruto mostro una actitud sumisa algo q los espíritus jamás imaginaron posible-lamento haberla decepcionado

Quiero que la princesa me castigue-una virgo sonrojada miraba a su ama mientras los demás espíritus rodaban los ojos.

Levántate no me gustan esas muestras de respeto eres mi compañero no mi herramienta –Lucy tenia una sonrisa radiante mientras ofrecía su mano al rubio para que se levantase.

Gracias –musito Naruto tomando la ayuda ofrecida era innecesaria pero valoraba el gesto.

Así que eso es todo? Solo eso le dirás, casi mata al tipo y solo le das una bofetada?-gajel estaba cabreado.

Eso tiene solución-una vos sonó detrás del grupo-matadle y listo.

No puede ser –erza miraba la figura del hombre avanzar con calma.

Tu maldito que haces aquí-natsu se lanzó a por su enemigo.

Calma natsu eso ahora es innecesario-el mago zeref sonrió mientras su mano apuntaba a natsu q sin razón aparente se congelo en su sitio-solo he venido por algo q me pertenece –dijo tomando el libro de END.

Oye rubio has algo-gajel se dirigió a Naruto –patéale el culo.

Mmmmmm pues va a ser q no-el rubio vio la incógnita de los magos y respondió –el cuerpo de Lucy-sama no resistirá mas así q pues jejejejejeje lo siento?-Naruto sonrió inocentemente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Púdrete inútil –gajel natsu y grey gritaron.

Son realmente divertidos –zeref se voltio y comenzó a desaparecer mientras el cuerpo de mard gear se volvía cenizas – nos veremos pronto fairy tail.

Zeref desapareció completamente mientras el aire regresaba al cuerpo de todos.

Eso fue raro pero diría q es mejor largarnos ahora-grey avía tenido suficiente por hoy solo quería descansar.

Mmmmmm interesante –los magos se voltearon a ver q ocurría y vieron a Naruto acercarse a erza hasta quedar a escasos cinco centímetros de ella – fresas y también hierro -Erza estaba paralizada apenas se giro el rubio estaba en frente de ella y ahora respiraba cerca de su cuello-me pregunto a que sabes?

Que estttass…-la Titania sentía su corazón retumbar con fuerza mientras el espíritu se acerco el pánico se apodero de ella al sentir débilmente el rose de la lengua del hombre y como de esperarse su reacción fue la única posible.

Kkyyyaaaaaaa- Titania invocando un mazo de kami sabe y donde golpeo en toda la cara a Naruto que se encontraba con su cara contra el suelo e inconsciente.

Ella dijo kyaa –murmuro gajel aun q todos lo oyeron…incluyendo a erza que se giro con los ojos rojos de ira.

Hora de irnos –Titania desapareció el mazo y comenzó a caminar –natsu lleva al rubio no esperaremos a que despierte

Ehhhh porque yo-natsu estaba en contra de cargar al rubio definitivamente no lo haría.

Ya casi llegamos –Wendy caminaba hacia las puertas de magnolia mientras el grupo iba detrás –podría haberlos curado así no tendrían q esforzarse tanto.

No es necesario Wendy –ya casi llegamos además no fue tan malo-erza sonrió a la pequeña dragón slayer.

Habla por ti misma –murmuro natsu q venia a la cola cargando un inconsciente Naruto.

Has dicho algo?-erza apareció frente a natsu con los ojos rojos.

No nada erza sama-natsu apuro el paso mientras los demás solo tenían una palabra en la mente idiota.

Una chica interesante verdad?-Naruto contemplaba el reino astral desde un balcón.

Si, es una Namikase por donde se mire – el rubio sonrió a su antiguo maestro-amable y pura de corazón y acojona cuando debe.

Si creo que no hay mejor contenedor del alma de tu padre-jiraiya sonrió con orgullo el pudo ver a su primer estudiante en esa joven ,vamos era jiraiya después de todo e idiota no era.

Si tienes razón lo que me recuerda –Naruto se giro al sannin con una sonrisa malévola –no me avías dicho q Karin no reencarnaría jiraiya sensei?

Bien hasta ahí el capitulo espero les haya gustado sugerencias y criticas serán aceptadas con mucho gusto quiero aclarar que de aquí en adelante la historia se separa por mucho del argumento original

Ahora para responder algunas preguntas

Kurama si aparecerá tengo un papel importante para él además de q lamentablemente vimos poco de la relación q estaban forjando él y Naruto y como reaccionaria a los demás al dejar de ser un zorro gigante homicida con mala leche

Otro punto es q no veremos a Naruto como dios o algo así ya verán el por qué otro punto es jiraiya por fin podrán verlo aun q sea producto de mi loca imaginación como un mentor al cien por ciento.


End file.
